


A Captain's Love

by DeanAndHisBeautyQueen



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Scott Lang loves America's ass, Unplanned Pregnancy, and i love them, it will make sense I promise, okay scott and steve are a cute ship, so i wanted to try a story idea, thanos sucks eggs, the story lines are going to be altered a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAndHisBeautyQueen/pseuds/DeanAndHisBeautyQueen
Summary: Scott Lang was living his best life.He was kidnapped...by THE AVENGERS!He met his idol, the strong, handsome and smart hero, the one and only Captain America. Scott even got to fight along with Cap and the other Avengers, but since they were fighting against the other Avengers and the actual LAW, Scott knew this would not end well. Yet through it all, he and Steve formed a closer relationship which, was unexpected, but not unwelcomed. Steve becomes heavily involved in Scott's life after the events in Germany, making Scott feel like he has an actual family again with his daughter and now Steve.Come along down the road of Scott Lang's and Steve Roger's romance story starting off with Scott first joining the Avengers, all the way through the tragic event of Infinity War to the final act of Endgame (SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT YET). More details of their love affair will be revealed as you read along.**The storylines of the timeline are altered just a little, it'll make things easier for the story and it'll make sense, I promise ;)Enjoy reading!





	1. Chapters Coming Soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii~ Welcome to "A Captain's Love" <3

The first chapter and more will be posted soon! I need to figure out my writing schedule and stock up on chapters to post for you all, but please look forward to it!!


	2. At First Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain and the Ant meet for the first time~ their adventure finally starting. 
> 
> Here are some disclaimers:  
> 1\. I do NOT own anything Marvel, anything that I write is based on Marvel aspects and ideas.  
> 2\. Hope and Scott are not dating or have kissed at all in this universe.  
> 3\. Steve and Sharon are not a thing- yes they had relations (a type bit of relations) but they are not a thing for the sake of the ship (Steve/Scott)
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS! <3<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii~ Welcome to "A Captain's Love" <3
> 
> Enjoy reading!

               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Year: 2015

Location: San Francisco, California

Time: for you to get a watch!

Captain America: Civil War Era

                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In sunny, lively San Francisco, life outside was buzzing. Multiple cars and people on bikes whizzing by, it was a beautiful day. Of course, the man that became the great "Ant-Man," would be spending this glorious day inside the house of his colleagues, Hank Pym, and Hope Van Dyne, dozing off on the couch while trying to watch tv.

Scott Lang's loud snores carry throughout the empty house as he was the only one there at the time. His head was slouched forward to his chest, arm crossed, one leg on the couch and the other hanging off. A honk of a horn from a car comes out of the speakers of the tv, scaring Scott wide-awake.

_ Damn! I was dreaming that I was fighting the Hulk, and I was winning! _

Scott thought to himself as he sat up and grabbed the tv remote to change the channel. As he was surfing channels, the front door can be heard being opened and slammed shut.

"Hope? That you? I thought you and Hank were going to be at the lab all day?" Scott yawned over his shoulder as he found a show that he liked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Oh well, I thought I'd come in and stop by," a male voice replied. Scott's eyes widened, whipping his head around, he jumped up off the couch to come face-to-face to Clint Barton, or also known as Hawkeye, one member of the great Avengers. Dressed in a black leather jacket, and smirk to match, Barton stood in the hallway of the living room.

"Hawkeye, right?" Scott said eyeing the man while gripping the tv remote in his hand harder, not sure as to why an Avenger would be here all of the sudden.

"Call me Clint, you must be Scott Lang," Barton chuckled to himself, taking a few steps closer into the living room.

"Please, call me Ant-Man," Scott smiled. 

"I see you're a funny guy, I like that," Clint smirked at the response.

“So uh, Clint, tell me, h-how did ya get in here?” Scott said moving backward to put distance between them, to prepare any possible strike.

“Well you see, as I said, I was driving around, saw the house, picked the lock, came inside and...here I am,” Clint shrugged, following Scott’s footsteps going towards him.

“Ohh right, 'cause that makes sense..” Scott replied.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Scott took action and chucked the remote at Barton and attempted to run for the door. Being the experienced fighter he is, Barton dodged the remote and grabbed a knife from his back pocket and threw it toward Scott. The knife pinned Scott’s shirt by his shoulder, keeping him from moving from the wall.

“Awe man, this is my favorite jacket!” Scott whined.  He tried pulling the knife out of the wall, but it wouldn’t budge. 

“Look, I am not here to hurt you, man. I came here because I have a proposition for you,” Clint said putting his hands up in surrender as he approached Scott who was still struggling with the knife.

"Oh really? And what might that be, becoming an Avenger?" Scott scoffed, sweat breaking on his forehead from pulling so hard on the knife. 

_ Oh man, that is really in there isn't? How did he-?  _ Scott thought to himself looking at the wall.

"Well if you play your cards right..." 

Scott did a double-take at the man. Clint raised his eyebrows and rubbed his hands together, he did not seem to be kidding. 

"W-what do you-?" Scott questioned. 

"I can't really say much about it but there are some assassins that are after the team and Wilson and the Captain thought of you to come to help us take 'em out," Clint replied. 

Scott really couldn't believe it. The AVENGERS wanted HIM to fight along with!  _CAPTAIN AMERICA WANTS HIM..._ Scott almost about fainted if it weren't for the knife holding him up against the wall. The man stood stuttering, opening and closing his mouth, trying to think of what to say to Barton. 

"What you do you say Ant-Man?" Clint smirked as he now stood in front of Scott. 

"Oh sorry..here let me-" 

In one quick motion, Clint grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled it effortlessly out of the wall, setting Scott free. Scott looked back and forth from the wall to Clint to the knife- confused about why he couldn't have done in the first place. 

Scott took a second to think about this decision. 

_What happens if I become an Avenger? What about Hope and Hank? Cassie? Luis and the guys would probably flip their shit. But I get to fight we some amazing heroes...also CAPTAIN AMERICA, I mean come on-_

_"_ Hey now, don't hurt yourself over this, we really just need you like right. now. You don't gotta be with us forever, but if you want to help fight we have to go now," Clint reassured Scott as the man looked like he was in pain from overthinking. 

Scott looked up at Clint with a proud smile, 

"Hell yeah, I'm in!" 

"Alright! Let's head out," Clint shook Scott's hand and they made their way out of the house. 

"Oh wait- my suit!" Scott remembered, he ran upstairs to his room to grab the tiny box his suit was in. He threw the box up in the air and caught it when a thought popped up in his mind.   _Hank and Hope wouldn't mind if I took the suit for the fight...right?_

_Nah!_ Scott chuckled to himself as he felt that his friends wouldn't mind, it was for the greater good. 

Scott walked outside to see Barton waiting for him, leaning against a big black SUV. 

"Hey, can I tell my friends that you guys kidnapped me? They wouldn't believe me if I said you wanted me to come," Scott asked as Clint opened the sliding back door for him. 

"Knock yourself out, I don't care," Clint said as he slammed the door shut. 

Scott looked towards the front seat to see a woman sitting there, though he couldn't see who it was. 

"Scott, meet Wanda Maximoff- Scarlet Witch, Wanda meet Scott Lang- Ant-Man," Clint explained as he climbed into the driver's seat and brought the car to life by putting in the keys in the ignition. 

Wanda turned around and gave a smile, "It's nice to meet you, Scott." 

"Oh man, Scarlet Witch, I heard a lot about you, big fan of your work!" Scott fanboyed. 

"Thank you, Scott," Wanda giggled as Clint rolled his eyes. 

As they pulled away from Pym household, Scott looking back at with some hesitation, but he shook his head and remembered the great opportunity he has been given. 

"So, uh, if you don't mind me asking, where are we actually going for the mission?" Scott wondered as he settled into his seat. 

"Oh yeah, um, somewhere in Germany," Clint replied nonchalantly. 

"GERMANY?" Scott exclaimed, popping his head up between Clint and Wanda, looking at them alarmed. 

The two looked at each other and laughed. Clint hit the gas pedal and sped off down the road, making Scott fall back to his seat. 

_ What did I just get myself into?  _

_                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

A hop, skip and a jump ahead in time, Scott finds himself to be now in a different car in a whole different country. Like how this journey started, Scott was dozing off in the back of what now is a big, white van. He did not know exactly what time it was and did not know when or where they were going. Yet he was buzzing with gradual excitement to meet the Avengers and get back into action again after battling Darren Cross. 

As Scott was lightly dreaming about flying around on Ant-thony while he was still alive, oh how he missed his flying buddy, when he felt the van stop and the back door slide open with a bang. This makes scares Scott, making him jump and sits up in his seat.   Blinking the sunlight out of his eyes, he sees Clint and Wanda at the door of the van.  

"Rise and shine little man, come meet some new friends," Clint calls for him and helps Scott out of the vehicle. 

Standing right in front of him was the man that he had idolized all his life, the beautiful man that he is, Captain America in the flesh. With the sun shining right behind, it was as if he was god-like- even more than he already did with a body like his. Just in a t-shirt and blue jeans, he looked dangerously handsome. 

Sure, Scott did love women. Hell, he married one and brought his daughter into this world with her. Though how could one not love a man like Steve Rogers?

"O-oh my god, Captain America!" Scott exclaimed, an awed look on his face. With confidence, the man shot his hand out and grabbed Steve's hand to shake it..maybe a little too confident. 

"Mr. Lang," Steve replied, his body shaking as Scott vigorously shook his hand in excitement. 

_Oh god,_ Scott all but melted inside by hearing the Captain saying his name. 

"It is amazing to meet you, I can't believe it. Please call me Scott, gosh y-you are just...great!" Scott fanboyed- his grip still locked on the man's hand. 

Steve was amused by the smaller man while the others just laughed at how starstruck Scott was.   **He's cute,** Steve thought to himself. 

"I'm still shaking your hand, I'm gonna stop now," Scott blushed and let go of Steve's hand and shoving his hands into his back pockets. 

"It's great to meet you too, Scott, thank you so much for coming to help in the fight," Steve said with a smile, making Scott's knees go weak. 

"No no, thank you so much for thinking of me- thank you all," Scott looked to all the other people in what seemed to be a parking garage.

Of course, there were Clint, Wanda, and Steve, but behind Cap, there was Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes- who Scott had not been introduced to yet.

"Falcon, my man! Good to see again," Scott smiled to Sam. 

"Likewise tic-tac," Sam nodded back. 

"Yeah sorry about last time, didn't mean to beat ya back there," Scott smirked, scratching the back of his head. It was just like yesterday when he and Sam duked it out so Scott could get old equipment for Hank from an old Avengers storage unit that was protected by Wilson. 

"I let you win small fry, but I will admit that you put up a good fight," Sam winked back at him. 

"Did Clint tell you who we're dealing with?" Steve asked, bringing the conversation back to the situation at hand. 

Scott looked back a Barton and shrugged, shaking his head, "Just that we're up against some nasty assassins, but no not really."

Steve looked remorseful, "We are going to be breaking and trying to go against the law with this fight, I just want you to know that." 

"I used to being a wanted man, so I think I'll be okay this time around," Scott smiled weakly. 

Scott and Steve shared a moment of understanding, just looking into each other eyes. Now Scott could have sworn he felt a rush of new feelings- and he couldn't tell what they meant or what they were for, but it was like he knew that Steve was feeling them too. 

"Hate to break this meet and greet up, but Steve, we should get going," Bucky said from the car that he, Steve and Sam came in. 

Scott quickly averted his eyes from the Captain's, his face feeling flushed and hot. 

"Yeah everything ready to go Cap," Clint replied. 

Before Steve could say anything, a man's voice speaking a foreign language came booming out of the park garage overhead speakers. 

"They're shutting down the airport," Bucky explained, understanding the message. 

"Damn, it must be Stark!" Sam exclaimed. 

_Wait a second, as in Tony Stark? IRON MAN??_ Scott was confused now. 

"Stark? I thought you said we were fighting assassins, not other Avengers?!" Scott whipped around to yell at Clint. 

"Look Scott, it's hard to explain right now, and I am sorry to have to ask you of this, but we could really use your help," Steve said grabbing Scott's forearm to get his attention. Scott looked at Steve's pleading eyes, he couldn't say no to that face.

_Damn you and your bright, blue eyes, Rogers._

Scott sighed in defeat, if Captain America was asking you to fight for him- to fight  _with_ him, you better goddamn do it, "Let's do it." 

"Everbody- suit up if you got 'em," Steve nodded affirmatively.  

"Let's get this party started!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus our heroes were on their way to their Civil War. 
> 
> I hope you all liked the first chapter! Sorry if it is too short, but don't worry! More chapters will be coming soon. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!!
> 
> Kudos and lovely comments are welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> Byeeeeeeee~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! 
> 
> Kudos and lovely comments are welcomed and appreciated! 
> 
> Byeeeeeeee~~


End file.
